


4:10 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm looking forward to walking by your grave,'' Gentleman Ghost said.





	4:10 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm looking forward to walking by your grave,'' Gentleman Ghost said to Supergirl and Reverend Amos Howell.

THE END


End file.
